modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Moderna Oikogeneia
Moderna Oikogeneia (Μοντέρνα Οικογένεια) is a Greek TV show remake of Modern Family. It premiered on March 20, 2014 and is broadcast on Mega Channel. http://www.koolnews.gr/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/monterna-oikogeneia-570.jpg Characters and actors Main *Takis Stavridis, played by Antonis Kafetzopoulos. Jay Pritchett's counterpart *Carmen Stavridi, played by Klelia Renesi. Gloria Pritchett's counterpart *Diego Dalmas, played by Alkis Pantazopoulos. Manny Delgado's counterpart *Faye Chatzopoulou, played by Zeta Douka. Claire Dunphy's counterpart. *Philippos Chatzopoulos, played by Kostas Koklas. Phil Dunphy's counterpart *Danai Chatzopoulou, played by Konstantina Metaxa. Haley Dunphy's counterpart *Alexandra Chatzopoulou, played by Maria Pateli. Alex Dunphy's counterpart *Panos Chatzopoulos, played by Petros Zabakas. Luke Dunphy's counterpart. *Dimitris Stavridis, played by Dimitris Makalias. Mitchell Pritchett's counterpart *Labros Linardatos, played by Giorgos Tzavaras. Cameron Tucker's counterpart *Lily Linardatou-Stavridiou, played by Danai Laopodi in the first 10 episodes and then by Stefania Raftopoulou in the 11th episode onwards. Lily Tucker-Pritchett's counterpart Miscellaneous/Recurring *Petros Theodorou, played by Nicolas Bravos. Dylan's counterpart *Alekos Chatzopoulos, played by Alexandros Milonas. Frank Dunphy's counterpart *Tasia, played by Maria Kavoyianni. DeDe Pritchett's counterpart *Miguel Dalmas, played by Fanis Mouratidis. Javier Delgado's counterpart *Vasia, played by Jenny Botsi. Valerie's counterpart Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1: "Pilot" *Episode 2: "The Bicycle Thief" *Episode 3: "Come Fly with Me" *Episode 4: "The Incident" *Episode 5: "Great Expectations" *Episode 6: "Coal Digger" *Episode 7: "Fifteen Percent" *Episode 8: "Moon Landing" *Episode 9: "Up All Night" *Episode 10: "My Funky Valentine" Season 2 *Episode 11: "Airport 2010" *Episode 12: "Hawaii" *Episode 13: "Run for Your Wife" *Episode 14: "Truth Be Told" *Episode 15: "Game Changer" *Episode 16: "Not in My House" *Episode 17: "En Garde" *Episode 18: "Benched" *Episode 19: "Fizbo" *Episode 20: "Travels with Scout" *Episode 21: "Chirp" *Episode 22: "Unplugged" *Episode 23: "Regrets Only" *Episode 24: "Two Monkeys and a Panda" *Episode 25: "Our Children, Ourselves"/"Boys' Night" *Episode 26: "Good Cop Bad Dog" *Episode 27: "Caught in the Act" *Episode 28: "Undeck the Halls" *Episode 29: "Mother Tucker" *Episode 30: "Someone to Watch Over Lily" *Episode 31: "Earthquake" *Episode 32: "Lifetime Supply" *Episode 33: "Bixby's Back" *Episode 34: "Princess Party" *Episode 35: "Send Out the Clowns"/"The Last Walt" *Episode 36: "Leap Day" *Episode 37: "Door to Door"/"Treehouse" *Episode 38: "Aunt Mommy" *Episode 39: "The Kiss" *Episode 40: "Virgin Territory"/"Tableau Vivant" *Episode 41: "When Good Kids Go Bad"/"Dude Ranch" *Episode 42: "Mother's Day" *Episode 43: "Planes, Trains and Cars"/"Baby on Board"/"Bringing Up Baby/"Party Crasher" End The show appears to have come to an end because the show didn't reach its numbers for the audience and had low ratings and because during commercial breaks while a new episode was playing on Mega Channel, not many people were watching the commercials. Trivia *Moderna Oikogeneia appears to be the only adaptation where the characters and their descriptions are intact, except for Dimitris and Labros adopting Lily from London rather than from Vietnam. *While her character is Colombian, Klelia Renesi is a Greek actress who was able to learn Spanish with the help of actor friend Giorgos Kapoutzidis (another Greek actor) who can speak Spanish, as well as English and German. *Dylan's counterpart, Petros appears in various adaptation episodes that Dylan hadn't appeared in the episodes of the original series. *In the the original version of "The Incident", Dede mentions Claire's ex-boyfriend Ricky and later in the original version of "Princess Party" another ex-boyfriend Robbie Sullivan enters the picture. But in the adaptations of these two episodes, this is different: In the former, Ricky is named Babis, but in the latter, Robbie is also called Babis, apparently signifying that there was 1 boyfriend rather than 2. *In the Greek series, it is Cam's counterpart who has a beard. However, he had it for only 30 episodes when in Episode 31 onwards, he has been looking shaved. *There are a few episodes combined with one half of an episode and one half of another. *There are several moments in the Greek series that had never happened in the original series. *Jungle Tanya's counterpart from "Fizbo" appears thrice rather than once. She makes her second appearance in the adaptation of "Leap Day" where she was romantically involved with Dylan's counterpart, Petros. In her third appearance, Petros tells her they need to talk, but she seemed to suspect he was thinking about Danai. *In the adaptation of "Unplugged, Danai had won the no-electronics contest and was intending to get a car. This creates a plot hole in the series as the Greek version never made an adaptation of the episode "Fears". *No Walt Kleezak counterpart has appeared, as the combination of "Our Children, Ourselves" and "Boys' Night" were different with the former focussing on The Chatzopoulos family trying to stop Alexandra studying too much, The Stavridis family with their guests and the Stavridis-Linardatos family dealing with Tracy's counterpart and Bobby's counterpart and the latter episode with Danai offering to watch Lily then Petros forgets his shoes. This is, however, evident as Haley didn't appear in the former episode and in the latter episode, the Chatzopoulos family wasn't playing baseball. Also, in the adaptation of "Lifetime Supply" as there is no Walt counterpart, it is instead Petros who plays video games with Luke's counterpart, Panos. *Petros mentions his father twice, first in the adaptation of "The Incident" where he tells the others that the two of them almost don't talk to each other and the second time in Lifetime Supply where Petros mentions he's a doctor, actually a vet. In the original series, Dylan's father has never been seen, mentioned or heard in anyway. Category:Adaptations Category:Modern Family Wiki